


恶魔的味道

by Naiming



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiming/pseuds/Naiming
Summary: 少爷十八岁生日那天早上，某执事差点被榨干了体力





	恶魔的味道

**Author's Note:**

> 是夏塞，夏塞，夏塞！逆的慎入

 

某年某月日，夏尔·凡多姆海威18岁生日。

 

索玛（一如既往）早早地带着精心准备的礼物来到了凡多姆海威主宅，仆人们正在忙着布置，阿格尼一进门就去厨房帮忙了，而夏尔和塞巴斯居然都还没下楼来，索玛无视田中先生“现在暂时别上去比较好喔，嚯嚯嚯”的善意提醒跑上了楼。

 

常言道，田中总是对的（？？？），因此，不听劝的索玛打开了新世界的大门。

 

 

“大门”里面，夏尔和塞巴斯 **在卧室里接吻** 。

 

 

说是新大门其实也不算很新，就算迟钝如索玛这么多年相处下来也多多少少有感觉到——这对主仆的关系很不一般，但要说有多不一般，他也答不上来，只是凭着天然的第六感隐约觉得夏尔和塞巴斯发展成什么样子都不会让人惊讶。

 

啊，不。

 

老实说他现在非常惊讶，说是震惊也不为过。

 

透过卧室半掩着的门缝，索玛可以隐蔽地窥探到——这个词有点猥琐但索玛已经不在意了——房间内那形影不离的主仆俩在阳光下拥抱着接吻。

 

索玛不知道该惊叹“他们居然在接吻”还是瞎操心“他们做这档子事居然不关紧门不拉窗帘”，但有一点可以确定，他需要离开这里， **现在，马上** 。

 

而在索玛自认为蹑手蹑脚地溜回楼下后，卧室里热吻的一人一恶魔突然分离相依的唇齿……

 

“少爷早就看见他了吧，真是坏心眼呢。”衣衫不整的执事笑着舔了舔嘴唇，似乎很满意自家少爷的恶趣味。

 

夏尔扬扬眉毛：“彼此彼此。”要说恶趣味肯定没有谁比得上眼前这位恶魔执事，那道门缝简直是 **刻意** 开给索玛看的。

 

不过他也不介意让索玛知道，省得这位王子殿下每天都来打扰他们的独处时间。

 

“那么，要继续吗，少爷？”

 

“当然。”

 

 

夏尔脱下塞巴斯半解的执事服，牙齿轻轻刮过对方微凉的皮肤，用舌头勾勒着塞巴斯姣好的脖颈。跨坐在他身上的恶魔愉悦地仰起头，搂着自家主人轻喘，依旧戴着手套的手也不规矩地抚摸着他的身体，并且隐隐有往下滑的趋势。

 

“唔……刚才就不该帮你穿上呢，少爷…”塞巴斯抱怨着把手探入夏尔的衣摆，灵活地解开腰带。

 

夏尔没搭腔，继续细密亲吻塞巴斯的锁骨，胸膛，含住他胸前粉色的两点。满意地听到恶魔拔高的气音后激烈地吮吸舔舐起来，这里一直是塞巴斯的敏感带，特别是同时抚摸腰侧的话……

 

“唔啊……嗯……少爷……啊！……”

 

果然自家执事的喘息声越来越大，他忍不住搂紧夏尔，双脚缠上夏尔的腰，扭动胯部蹭着主人抬头的下体，无声地表达自己的渴望。在情事上，恶魔从来不是什么喜欢羞涩掩饰自己欲望的种族。

 

夏尔垂眼一瞥：不知何时自己已被身上的恶魔扒得门户大开，“热情”表露无遗。他猛然翻身将塞巴斯反压在身下，吻像雨点一样落在塞巴斯的腹部，左手也抚上爱人高昂的分身上下套弄，拇指拭弄顶端小孔，那里本就已经微微溢出清液，此时更是被刺激得直冒前列腺液，黏黏糊糊弄了他一手。

 

“少、少爷……别玩了……唔…………”塞巴斯忍不住催促道，“后、后面……”

 

夏尔看着塞巴斯喘息扭动的样子也忍得很辛苦，但他更乐意多欣赏一下恶魔难得急切的模样： **“想要吗……请求的方式，我已经教你了不是吗？*”**

 

“哦呀……真是小心眼的少爷…啊…”塞巴斯笑着喘道，他摘下左手的手套，那只露出恶魔契约的手轻轻摸上夏尔的眼罩，“那、那么…如你所愿……”

 

 

_****“操我吧，少爷……”** ** _

 

 

夏尔呼吸骤然加速，原本游刃有余的动作也变得急躁，他扑到塞巴斯身上激烈地吻住恶魔的嘴唇，一人一恶魔贪婪地攫取着属于彼此的气息，吸吮碾转，急切到夏尔涂抹润滑的油时竟有大半滴在床单上……此时的“开拓”显得格外熬人，明知恶魔不会这么容易受伤，夏尔还是尽力耐心地扩张着那个湿热的小穴，紧致的肠壁吸吮着手指，才放入两根就有些无法动弹了。

 

做了那么多次还是那么紧啊……恶魔真是天赋异凛。夏尔红着脸走神一秒，又速速把注意力集中到手指上，直到三根手指都能顺畅进出——而塞巴斯早就化成了一滩水——他才长舒一口气拔出湿漉漉的指头，把手上的液体匀在自己早已硬得发疼的分身上，慢慢挺身进入。

 

这些年夏尔的身高一直飞速往上窜（虽然要达到塞巴斯的高度还有一点距离），某个部位的分量也随之增长，对此塞巴斯除了表示非常满♂意之外也多了一丢丢烦恼：太大了不好进。往往才插进龟头就疼得不行，此时也不例外。

 

似乎比刀剑伤还难耐……皱着眉头的塞巴斯晕乎乎地想。

 

夏尔低头吻去塞巴斯额角的汗珠，探手揉了揉紧紧锁住自己炙热的穴口，低声说了句“忍忍哦”，便又往里缓缓挺近。

 

“少爷……”

 

“嗯，怎么样？”

 

“可以…再来点……”

 

“好。”

 

待夏尔完全进入时，塞巴斯已经疼到麻木了，而在这磨人的疼痛中又逐渐生出一丝熟悉的酥麻快感。夏尔看塞巴斯没刚才难受了，双手捆住恶魔的腰开始小幅度抽送起来，润滑油让粗长的茎身动作得越来越顺畅，快感高升，本能和一些其他的东西让夏尔丢弃了引以为傲的自制力，只想用最简单粗暴的力量占有身下这具诱人的躯体。

 

紧致的肠壁在来回摩擦中得到抚慰，但远远不能满足，反而迸发出更多的痒与热，塞巴斯难耐地抬起双腿夹紧夏尔的腰，晃动身体迎合对方的动作，往常优雅平和的声音早就成了愉悦放浪的高亢喘息，饱含笑意的暗红双眸也褪去伪装恢复原本的猩红，在洒落的阳光中闪闪发亮。

 

夏尔近乎痴迷地盯着塞巴斯这副任自己坠入欲望的模样，身下动作愈发不留情起来，甚至变换着不同角度，力求每一下都顶到爱人最渴望的那一点上，每顶弄几下还抵着最深处研磨一会儿，直捣得塞巴斯浑身轻颤、紧绷脚趾，快感如电流一样在体内乱窜，嘴里胡乱喊着 ** **再快点再重点**** ，夏尔被这一激更是扯断了理智的弦，他死死搂住塞巴斯，将分身捅入得更深更狠，每一下都是全根没入又几乎全根拔出，顿时爽得塞巴斯连喊都喊不出声……

 

 

激烈的性爱持续了不知多久，要不是考虑到家里有客人他们大概一早上都不会结束。等到夏尔把精液射到小穴最深处时，饶是恶魔体力惊人也被折腾得精疲力尽了。

 

“呼……脏了，我想今天穿啊。”夏尔趴在塞巴斯身上扒拉着脚边沾上某些液体的衣服。

 

塞巴斯看着一如既往“衣来伸手衣不来张口”的爱人，无奈地说：“我待会儿就去洗了烘干。”

 

 

“辛苦你啦~”

 

“说出这种话还真少见啊。”

 

“毕竟今天你真的会 ** **很辛苦**** 嘛。”

 

“……随你喜欢吧……”

 

“反正你也乐在其中啊，对吧？”

 

“呵。 ** **Yes,my lord****.”

 

                                                                                                          【END】

 

 

（*处：是的就是出自《黑执事》漫画第四话那句，夏尔小小地报复了回来XXXXXD）

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
